sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirningshire
Mirningshire is the middling region of the Westerlands, bordering with the other territories. It is the main supplier of food throughout the West as it is dominated by rich, fertile lands of plains, forests, hills, swamps and endless rivers. Because of its size and lack of natural boundaries, Mirningshire has been the centre of frequent conflicts. Ever since the Collision monsters have made the deep woods their home, causing only more trouble for the inhabitants. The Mirningfolk are regarded by most as a simple breed of man, primarily uneducated but still hardy warriors, peaceful farmers and devout clerics. Many temples are found here dedicated to the Way, as Talanas was born here during the Dark. Geography Mirningshire shares borders with every region of the Houses of Man. From the mountains to the north and east and the forests to the south and west, Mirningshire is the largest singular region host to Humanity. Mirningshire is host to dozens of endless rivers, deep swamps and hills alive with farms and forest. Mountains rise to the north and east along Ostora and Dunamis while forests join with Aldwynn and Rexin. The Great Dale is a vast series of small towns and farmsteads across the Myriad, a massive series of tributaries leading to the Sea of Glass. These same deep woods and rivers lead to creatures of the night making home in them. Monsters are many here, and the Mirningfolk learn from childhood not to wander into the dark. Government Mirningshire is distinctly different from most of the West as it is a theocracy first. They rule under King Reynauld Gryphenos as a major vassal to the Sword King. Mirningshire owes a great deal to Aldwynn for defending them despite the Last War tearing the land apart, and they follow the Sword King still. Because of the divided loyalty to the monarchy and Talanas both, Mirningshire is without a dedicated leader. The Interior Ministry of Mirningshire threaten to destabilize this precarious balance. There are several noble houses of Mirningshire but they possess little power in comparison to the Church. These noble lords are typically the backbone of the church, providing men to become paladins and clerics. It is said that in times of need, the Mirnish could easily raise a few thousand warriors and several hundred knights. History Trade While it might not be the wealthiest, Mirningshire is rich in natural resources. There are no major cities or bustling metropolises, instead the smallfolk trade with the surrounding nations to garner wealth and trust. It is the most abundantly fertile land of Humanity and feeds the majority of the West. Apart from basic crops like barley, wheat and grain, one can find melons, plums and grapes in the forests. Fish, boars, deers, rabbits and the exotic meat of monsters are plentiful here. Some towns make their wealth from dealing in rarities. Oysters, pearls, berries, jams and all manner of lumber can be traded, as well as the infamous Mirnish spices used for their thick, hearty sauces. Even rarer are the druids of blight, the Woodswraiths who make the Mirningwood their home. These odd shamans are said to create the deadliest poisons, born from spiders and frogs. Locations Towns * Vinland - The capital, acclaimed to be the birthplace of Talanas. * Furrows - The largest town of Mirningshire. * Greycott - Host to Grimwade Harbour, a town infamous for attracting trouble. * Hagshead - A town located in the Weepwater, it is a trading port along the Myriad. * Toadmaiden * Rainfarn * Luiren * Denesle * Bretan * Bywater Places of Import * The Mirningwood * The Great Dale * The Myriad Inhabitants The Mirningfolk The inhabitants of Mirningshire, also known as the Mirkmen or Mirnish, are a simple, hardworking yet puritanical people. They are honest and passionate while equally conservative and devoted to family and religion. Despite this, the Mirningfolk are not zealots, but they live guided by the Church. Talanas was born in what would become Mirningshire, and it is vital that all follow their tenets; to be Good, Kind and Strong. Most Mirnish are simple and uneducated, but they make up for this through hardwork and devotion. Many of them are hardy warriors, peaceful farmers and wandering clerics. They are the most common breed of Man; they have dark hair and eyes and dress simply. Garish and bright colours are uncommon. Unlike many other humans in Dawnforge, the Mirnish are nomadic and only have a handful of towns throughout the land, each containing only a small stronghold to outlast the winter or invasion. Other Races Due to its location, it's odd to find any rarer species of Starsong. Dwarves, Elves, half-Elves and Halflings are uncommon while Goliaths, Tieflings and Dragonborn are rare. Notable Inhabitants * The Priest King, Valtr * High Cardinal Lady Iosefka * The Interior Minister, Sigismund aep Eiasnillian Culture Religion Mirnish culture has a large focus on devotion to Talanas, and through Them do many find purpose. Many Mirnish rise in status by becoming holy knights or clerics. To become a mere mercenary or adventurer is frowned upon, and the pursuit of "arcane" magic is seen as distasteful. Because of the Collision and the effect of the Last War upon Mirningshire, many share in this sentiment. Pursuing hedonism is a sin in itself, and seeking deeper knowledge is regarded the same. The same love for Talanas leads to lesser gods rising up in farmsteads and family-towns. The Church does not dissuade the love for other gods, but they will eradicate any sign of worship to Chaos or the Dark Triumvirate. Naturally necromancy is deeply forbidden because of these same gods. Society As simple farmers and peasants dealing with monsters, dryads, Elves and all manner of creatures lurking in the deep woods and lakes, the Mirnish have developed a counter-culture against magic. What might seem to be a simple fisherman or lumberjack could truly be a hardened warrior, shaman or ranger who has spent their life dealing with the threats the Collision brought. A normal lumberjack could only cut down trees, while a Mirnish one would first have to negotiate with spirits, fight with goblins or trade with Shicts. If this fails, there's always Ostoran mercenary knights or holy paladins of the Way of Light. To deal with the growing threat of monsters and the encroaching forces of wild, the Mirnish are nomadic in nature. Category:Locations